Bebop
Bebop is an enemy of the Ninja Turtles. Formerly a master thief that worked for Ivan Steranko named Anton Zeck, he is now a cybernetic mutant warthog who serves The Foot Clan. With Rocksteady as his partner, he was mutated as a punishment by Shredder for him kidnapping Serpent Karai and stealing the Kuro Kabuto. Bebop debuts in Serpent Hunt. Origins After the Ninja Turtles had ruined Ivan Steranko's and Anton Zeck's plans on trading Serpent Karai to Shredder, in order to exit New York City from the Kraang Invasion, Shredder was not happy. Therefore, he took Anton Zeck and Ivan Steranko to his lair to punish the duo. At Baxter Fly's Lab, Shredder had planned on mutating the duo as their punishment. Fishface pushes Anton Zeck into the Mutagen Sphere, causing him to mutate into a warthog known as Bebop. TV Show Season 2 The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman Baxter Stockman mentioned about mutating pigs and rhinos, which was a foreshadowing of Bebop and Rocksteady. Season 3 Serpent Hunt The Pig and the Rhino The Noxious Avenger Meet Mondo Gecko Attack Of The Mega Shredder! The Fourfold Trap Annihilation: Earth! Part Two Season 4 The Arena of Carnage Earth's Last Stand City at War Broken Foot The Super Shredder Darkest Plight Tale of Tiger Claw Requiem Owari Appearance Personality Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry Weaknesses Relationships Episodes Season 2 * The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman (Foreshadowing) Season 3 * Serpent Hunt (Debut) * The Pig and the Rhino * The Noxious Avenger * Meet Mondo Gecko (Silent Cameo) * Attack Of The Mega Shredder! * The Fourfold Trap * Annihilation: Earth! Part Two Season 4 * The Arena of Carnage (Hologram) * Earth's Last Stand (Silent Cameo) * City at War (Silent Cameo) * Broken Foot * The Super Shredder (Silent Cameo) * Darkest Plight * Tale of Tiger Claw * Requiem * Owari Gallery Trivia * An action figure based on him, was released in 2014 by Playmates Toys. * Before his mutation, he was a human named Anton Zeck. * Bebop is a classic of the TMNT franchise, along with Rocksteady. * His mutation was a punishment by Shredder for hunting down Serpent Karai and for stealing the Kuro Kabuto. * In this incarnation, Bebop is skinnier and limber than the 1987 Bebop. * In his mutated form, Bebop's suit has became part of his body in the mutation. * Bebop dislikes his new name, unlike Rocksteady who loves it. * Like most mutants, he is desperate to have the Retro-Mutagen. * Bebop and Rocksteady have caused the mutations of various characters. ** In The Noxious Avenger, they mutated Garson Grunge into Muckman and Joe Eyeball. ** In Attack Of The Mega Shredder!, they mutated the Shredder Mutants and some sardines into Mega Shredder. * After The Pig and the Rhino, he doesn't seem to get bothered anymore by his mutant name. * In The Fourfold Trap, Bebop and Rocksteady fought Splinter for the first time. Category:Male Category:Mutant Category:Mutant Warthog Category:The Foot Clan Category:Shredder Henchmen Category:Former Human Category:Victims of Mutagen Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Ninja Turtles Enemies Category:TMNT Classic Characters Category:Baxter Fly's Inventions Category:Non-Human Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Cyborg Category:Intentional Mutations Category:Characters Introduced In Season 3 Category:The Foot Clan (Karai) Enemies Category:Mighty Mutanimals Enemies Category:Triceraton Empire Enemies Category:Adult Category:Thief Category:Earth Inhabitants Category:African-American Category:Season 5 Characters